


Come Closer and Kiss Me

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Youngjae successfully wraps up his first ever solo tour and reunites with Jaebeom back home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know my works for the most part are sMuT but i just wanted to note that they're all separate AUs!! this is one where jaebeom is the biggest baby for youngjae i.e. my favourite one
> 
> maybe i'll go back and edit the notes in my other fics to give more of a lil background context, but it doesn't really matter tbh hehsjsjds

Two months. 

It’s been two months since Youngjae had left for his solo tour. Jaebeom had been counting down the number of days until he could see him again like a madman. Tonight was the night. Yet he was stuck in his studio and was forced to stay there until he had some progress before his tight deadlines. He decides to take a short break anyway, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

The tour was an absolute success. He couldn’t be more proud of Youngjae, now that he was finally able to do even more of what he loved the most, performing. Jaebeom was used to being the one away for his individual schedules, with the most recent one being his overseas trip for an important meeting. They called each other almost every night, when the time differences between them are more forgiving. It was all a new experience for Jaebeom, despite him feeling like it shouldn’t be. 

God, he misses Youngjae.

He misses cuddling into the warmth of Youngjae’s body.  
He misses his curves and edges, and how they melted perfectly into his own.  
He misses his soft, silky skin, and how it feels to have it against his lips, against his tongue.  
He misses hearing his voice in person, the sounds of his moans, his whispers and everything in between. 

Jaebeom had seen the tweets from Youngjae’s fans. He’s watched just about every fancam that exists on Twitter and even on Instagram. Jaebeom spent every spare minute of his free time on social media, scouring for more pictures to save onto his phone. He swears he’s changed his home screen wallpaper more times within these past 2 months than he has in a lifetime before this tour kicked off.

At each and every show, Youngjae never failed to look so sexy, dripping in confidence, moving like an absolute devil on stage. He’d never seen Youngjae like this, still completely his element but with such a twistedly lustful aura that left him absolutely mesmerised watching him through a screen. 

Jaebeom remembers how everything changed when his imagination ran wild one night, thinking back to Youngjae sporting his slicked-back hairstyle from the Newark show. How the softly curled, longer strands of his hair covered parts of his forehead, and how the stunning blue shade he loves so dearly looked under the warm lighting in his room. He pictured himself sprawled onto his own bed, Youngjae holding his legs apart, fucking him slow and steadily. His imagination went as far as to conjure up images of Youngjae’s eyes rolling back in pleasure as he moves his hips, thrusting into Jaebeom in a comfortable, familiar rhythm.

From that night onwards, a dominant Youngjae filled his thoughts. He wanted Youngjae to be the one teasing him, pinning him down and making him beg for what he wants. He desperately wants Youngjae to be the one making love to him, to put it mildly.

The hourly beep from his watch pulls Jaebeom out of his spiral and brings him back to the harsh glare of his monitor screen. He remembers that he’s in his studio and quickly glances at the time, cursing in relief. He had almost forgotten that he was due to surprise and pick up his little demon from his post-concert celebrations with his staff.  
___________________________________________________  


The fresh air from outside was just what he needed to kick himself out of his trance. He does one last check to see if he remembered all his belongings from the studio before heading to his car in the parking lot.

All eyes were on Jaebeom as he entered the venue, with people rushing up to greet him. He politely interacts with all the staff members, thanking them for looking after Youngjae throughout the tour before inquiring about his whereabouts. Before anyone could answer, he hears the obnoxiously loud laughter he’s been craving for weeks. He almost pulls a muscle turning his head to locate the younger and breaks into a smile once their eyes met for the first time in weeks. 

Youngjae quickly excuses himself from the group of people he was with before placing his glass of wine down on the nearest table to bolt his way towards Jaebeom 

“You made it, hyung!” he yelps, pulling Jaebeom into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Of course I did silly, I’m your ride home for tonight.”

Youngjae pulls away for a moment to look at Jaebeom questioningly. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, now go have some fun while I steal some dinner from your catering team.” 

Youngjae bursts out into laughter again and finally frees Jaebeom from his grip. 

“We’ll head out whenever you’re ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i added another chapter bc i wanted to try writing more fluff instead

The party wraps up just after midnight, with the pair making their rounds to say their final goodbyes to all the staff involved in the tour. Jaebeom waits until he’s sure that they’re out of the public eye before slipping his hand into Youngjae’s as they walk further into the parking lot. 

Jaebeom listens intently as Youngjae tells him all about his tourist activities at his stops. He listens as Youngjae spends way too much time detailing his encounters with each and every animal at one of the zoos he visited. He desperately wishes he was there to experience it all with him, capturing it all on camera. Once Youngjae runs out of breath, Jaebeom offers him a water bottle stored in his glove box and he stops talking altogether. He was exhausted from all the socialising, but his eyes never left Jaebeom. 

Youngjae belatedly notices that Jaebeom had missed the turn that would’ve led him to his brother’s apartment. The twinkle of the city lights started to grow dimmer, and soon they were passing the familiar children’s park around the corner of his favourite convenience store. He figures that he’ll be spending the night at Jaebeom's place instead. Smiling to himself and sinking back into his seat, he imagines Jaebeom shooting a message to his older brother, letting him know that Youngjae won’t be coming home tonight. He silently reminds himself how blessed he is to have such a loving (and adorably clingy) boyfriend. 

They shared a comfortable silence for the remainder of the car ride home.  
______________________________________________________

Jaebeom helps Youngjae with his bags and presses a kiss onto the younger’s forehead before urging him to go take a nice, relaxing shower. Youngjae happily obliges and heads to their bathroom as Jaebeom starts to unpack for him. 

The younger soon emerges, wearing an oversized black and white shirt which made him resemble a penguin. Jaebeom tries his best not to outwardly swoon at the sight, before grabbing a set of clean clothes for his turn to shower. He pinches Youngjae’s butt as they pass by each other and bursts out in laughter at the way he yelps in shock. 

Once he’s also out of the shower, Youngjae sits on Jaebeom's bed and makes him sit on the bedroom floor to blow-dry his hair for him. They both insist on holding a conversation over the noisy, blasting sounds from the device. It was truly a ridiculous sight, the pair yelling on top of each other and constantly asking the other to repeat their sentences. After a while, Youngjae was satisfied that he’s completely dried Jaebeom’s hair and the latter extends an arm out, expecting the younger to help him get up. Youngjae stifles a giggle as he ignores him, putting the blow-dryer away and crawling under the covers instead, leaving a stunned Jaebeom on the floor.

He pounces on top of Youngjae and pinches his cheeks before finally pressing his lips onto his. Youngjae sighs into his mouth as he deepens the kiss, threading his fingers through Jaebeom’s still warm hair. Their slow, gentle kisses grow more heated, with Youngjae struggling to catch his breath but refusing to pull away. He can feel himself stiffening up below as Jaebeom uses his hands to rub circles into his inner thigh.

“Jaebeom,” he starts. He ignores Youngjae and continues to kiss him, moving downwards to nip gently on his neck. Youngjae shudders in pleasure before trying again.

“Babe-” He finally brings himself to pull away from Jaebeom. He avoids looking at his now red lips, slick with saliva before continuing.

“No sex tonight love, my body’s about to collapse.” 

Jaebeom is still catching his breath but doesn’t try to hide his disappointment. Youngjae’s heart drops at the sight of him, but his limbs feels like jelly and he knows he won’t be able to live to tomorrow if they go any further.

He feigns an exaggerated pout before rolling around to face his back away from Youngjae, making sure to pull the entire blanket off him. Youngjae blinks for a second in shock before chuckling to himself.

“Jaebeommie,” 

Youngjae shifts over to unwrap the sulky burrito. He’s met with a little resistance but continues to pull away the covers, with Jaebeom now looking back at him trying his best to suppress a smile. He finally joins him underneath the warmth of the blankets again. Gently turning him around, Youngjae moves up a bit so that Jaebeom’s head now lies snug against his chest. He wraps his arms around him and gives a big kiss into his hair, making sure to emphasise a loud smooching sound. 

Jaebeom groans loudly in protest, even though he’s secretly loving the attention.

“If you’re going to act like a baby I’ll start treating you like one,” Youngjae coos. 

“But I _am_ your baby,” he whines.

“I should’ve turned you around to see how hard I rolled my eyes just now.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Don’t wanna!”

Youngjae laughs through his nose, tightening his grip around Jaebeom. They lie in silence for a little while, with Jaebeom gently tracing the lines on Youngjae’s palms.

“So, did you make any progress in the studio today?”

Jaebeom groans.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You need to take care of yourself more, hyung. I can’t believe you waited so late to have dinner tonight.” 

Jaebeom quietly huffs in acknowledgment before readjusting himself so that Youngjae’s arms are now on his stomach, just like how he likes it whenever Youngjae is the little spoon. Satisfied, he closes his eyes in bliss as the younger uses his free hand to play with his hair. Not that he’s ever really felt otherwise, but he feels completely safe and secure in his arms. He hopes it’s the same for Youngjae when Jaebeom holds him like this. 

“I missed you,” Youngjae whispers.

No reply. 

Youngjae holds his own breath to check in on Jaebeom’s breathing, which has now slowed down to a steady rhythm. He smiles to himself, knowing that his boyfriend must’ve had a rough day cooped up in his studio. Always hardworking, as expected of him. 

Once more, he presses a gentle kiss into Jaebeom’s hair, being careful not to wake him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like youngjae... i postponed the sex in this fic whejssjjs (hopefully the 3rd one will be the last)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mind: *detailed depiction of some sexy, steamy, intimate 2jae lovemaking*  
> my word doc, for the past 2 weeks: he put hte peepee in the hole
> 
> SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE, BUT SHE'S HERE!!!

6:45AM

Jaebeom wakes up with a jolt from the blaring sound from his alarm, but his movements are restricted, still wrapped under Youngjae’s embrace. At some point during the night Jaebeom must’ve turned around and buried his face into his chest. He almost pulls a muscle trying to reach his phone without leaving the heavenly warmth that enveloped him. 

“Ah fuck,” he mumbles. 

He needed to be in the studio for the day.

With one last whine, he pries himself out of Youngjae’s arms and stretches his entire body, trying to rub out a knot which formed on his lower back. He gives up and turns around to gently stroke Youngjae’s cheek and kisses both sides before tucking him back into bed. Cooing at his dishevelled hair, he brushes the longer strands away from his eyes and lets his fingers linger across the sides of his forehead, trailing down his cheekbones and brushing them along his bottom lip. 

“So cute,” he mumbles to himself.

Unsurprisingly, Youngjae doesn’t flinch or react to being moved around, much to JaebuJaebeomm’s disappointment. He presses two (four) more kisses onto his cheeks and lips before grabbing his phone again, texting Youngjae’s phone while still sitting next to him. 

_Jaebeom-HHHYUNG_

[6:55am] _Long day at the studio, won’t be back until late_  
[6:55am] _Use my card to get some food and a ride back home for tonight_  
[6:56am] _Say hi to Coco and hyung for me_

Jaebeom chuckles to himself as he listens to Youngjae’s phone vibrating on the bedside table.

[6:57am] _You’re so pretty when you’re asleep_  
[6:57am] _I gave you lots and lots of kisses before I left_  
[6:57am] _I love you Jae_  
[7:01am] ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

He checks the time again and heaves a loud sigh, takes one last look at his baby angel and gets ready to leave for the day. 

+++++++ 

Youngjae wakes up two hours later to an empty bed and fumbles around to look for his phone. His heartbeat drops as his eyes glance over the preview of 7 unread messages left by Jaebeom. He unlocks his phone within record speed, frantically tapping on the notifications, reading them and throwing his phone across the bed, sighing in relief. It takes him about 10 minutes to finally get up, searching for his phone again before replying to Jaebeom’s messages.

_Jae 🌙💕_

[9:32am] _YAH, YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK_  
[9:32am] _HYUNG_  
[9:32am] _I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU WHILE I WAS ASLEEP_  
[9:33am] _Stupid ._  
[9:49am] _Make sure you eat breakfast too_

He orchestrates an entire plot to break Jaebeom out of his company while he eats a quick breakfast made with leftovers in the kitchen fridge. 

He spends the rest of his day lazing around in his own apartment until his brother comes home from work. 

“Oh you’re back Youngjae! Welcome home!”

They catch up with each other for a bit as his brother helps him unpack the remainder of his luggage. Youngjae pulls out souvenirs from his trip for him to hand out to his relatives.

“Ah, if I knew you’d be home tonight I would’ve cancelled on my co-workers. We’re going for drinks in about an hour, wanna come with?”

“I’ll pass hyung, but yeah, Jaebeom’s in the studio again so I figured I would come home for the day.”

Youngjae pauses to think for a moment. 

“I might spend the night at his place again, can you drop me off before you leave?”

“Yeah, I have some more heat packs for Jaebeom, so let me go find those first and we can head out.”

He kisses Coco goodbye before he leaves.

+++++++ 

Using his spare key to enter the apartment, Youngjae is met with the familiar whirring sounds from Jaebeom’s household appliances, silently cursing to himself after realising that he forgot to eat dinner. Too lazy to walk to the convenience store and not wanting to use more of Jaebeom’s money, he dismisses his hunger and decides to sit on his couch and plays his mobile game. He soon loses track of time, not hearing the obnoxiously loud elevator doors open and close outside.

Youngjae lunges forward in shock upon hearing the front doorknob rattle. Jaebeom was too tired to realise immediately that the lights in his apartment have been turned on, but stops moving when it finally clicks.

“Jae?” he nervously calls out.

“I’m here hyung!” 

Jaebeom drops his groceries on the floor and bolts towards his source of happiness and energy. He sits beside him on the couch, clinging onto Youngjae in silence and squishes their cheeks together. 

“No luck today either huh?” Youngjae murmurs, his face still smooshed against the other.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Youngjae hums in understanding. 

“You’re not staying at your brother’s tonight?”

“He’s going out with his co-workers. Seems like everyone is too busy to hang out with me lately…”

“Babe-“ 

“I’m only joking silly, but I’m also really hungry.” 

Jaebeom retrieves his abandoned groceries from the front door and the two have instant noodles for dinner. Youngjae giggles as Jaebeom insists on sitting close to Youngjae so that their thighs are touching, which proves to be a challenge with their arms constantly bumping into one another. They make a huge mess on the living room table with soup splattering everywhere as Jaebeom pounces on Youngjae, pushing him into the carpet to kiss him silly, accidentally knocking the cutlery off the table.

Youngjae tries to stand to clean up the mess but instead he’s grabbed firmly by the hips and guided back to the couch. Jaebeom practically climbs onto his lap, straddling him and looking him dead in the eye before nestling his head into the crook of Youngjae’s neck.

He regains his breath and chuckles nervously as he runs his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair.

“What’s gotten into you, hyung?”

“What you do mean?”

“What I mean is… you haven’t been able to keep your hands off me all night,” he mumbles shyly.

Jaebeom rests his hands on both of Youngjae’s cheeks before chuckling to himself. He rubs small circles into his skin, moving down towards his neck.

“You’re not wrong.”

“I’m never wrong, hyung.”

“Yeah?”

Youngjae playfully nods, eyes beaming and Jaebeom’s heart skips a beat before regaining his composure. 

“Well then, Youngjae, sweetheart… Love of my life-” he can’t help but grin as the younger giggles and slaps his chest.

“Guess how many times I’ve jerked off thinking about you while you were on tour.”

“Hyung!” he squeaks, slapping his chest again.

“Thinking of your sexy body on top of mine,” he murmurs into his ear.

Jaebeom smirks upon hearing Youngjae’s breath hitch. He leans in to kiss his jawline and licks a slow, wet stripe down the sensitive side of his neck, the tip of his tongue making barely enough contact with his skin, but it’s enough to make Youngjae shiver and roll his eyes back in pleasure.

“Your fingers teasing and playing with my nipples…“

“Jaebeom-“

“You… slowly sliding your cock inside of me..”

“Me?” he blinks.

“Y-you mean-” he continues, but is interrupted as Jaebeom gently pulls off the backing to one of his studs. He licks the nape of his neck again as he continues to remove the rest of Youngjae’s piercings, rewarded with a gasp from the younger as he licks the outer shell of his ear.

“You, baby.”

“But I’ve never-“ 

“I don’t give a fuck, Jae.”

Youngjae’s eyes widen in shock at his abrupt reply but Jaebeom leans in for a kiss on the lips before he can say anything else.

“I want this, I want you make me feel good,” he says softly into his ear.

“It’ll be my first time, I don’t know if I can…”

Jaebeom sulkily whines and pulls Youngjae’s arms around his waist and starts to grind their hips together. They both moan and cling onto each other even closer than before.

“Please baby, I want you so badly… I’m desperate,” he whispers, pressing urgently paced kisses across his collarbones, fingers tugging and squeezing Youngjae’s nipples earning him a raspy moan. Jaebeom grabs one of Youngjae’s hands before he can drape it over his eyes and slides them down his own waistband. He curls the younger’s fingers around his cock, now hardened and straining itself against his underwear. He whimpers as Youngjae’s fingers move on their own accord to press down the slit of his cock, feeling the pre-cum soaking through the fabric of his underwear.

“Look at what you do to me, baby,” Jaebeom breathes out.

Youngjae exhales before pulling away to flip Jaebeom over and onto his back. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off every garment of clothing, he gasps at the view of his boyfriend beneath him. He could tell that Jaebeom had been working more on his lower abs lately. He uses both hands to palm their way down from his chest, running his fingers through each dip on his firm stomach and to his cock, squeezing it gently before letting go.

“Bedroom, hyung,” he says, pulling him up. The two stumble and have trouble finding their feet and Youngjae cackles as Jaebeom almost hits his dick on the armrest.

Jaebeom is the first to sit on the bed, with Youngjae following closely behind, kissing up his neck as he moves closer and closer, forcing him to lie back down. Their kisses grow more sloppy and heated, with Youngjae taken aback at how pliant Jaebeom was under his arms. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he says, breathless and sprawled onto the bed, watching Youngjae cover his cock in a slick layer of lube. Youngjae smiles shyly through his bangs and Jaebeom reaches out to make grabby hands. 

Youngjae teases him by rubbing his cock across the entrance, squeezing Jaebeom’s thighs and lifting his legs up to get a better view. Aligning himself up, he hesitates for a moment before gently pressing the tip into him, gasping at the pressure.

“Relax a bit Jaebeom…”

He feels Jaebeom tightening around him and moans.

“Am I hurting you?” Youngjae asks, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“A bit, but keep going. Please,” Jaebeom begs, breathing heavily. 

Youngjae winces at the thought of hurting him but eventually establishes a steady rhythm, with Jaebeom wanting more and starting move his hips. Soft moans fill the dimly lit room, accompanied by the rustling of the sheets beneath them.

As he thrusts, Youngjae soaks in the sight of Jaebeom’s cock, bouncing with small, delicate movements against his toned stomach. His hands find their way beneath the pillow under his head, grabbing the fabric as the stinging sensation below subsides. The way his chest rises and falls brings attention to his nipples, which Youngjae desperately wants to bend down to lick. He silently curses at himself for not being flexible enough before sliding his fingers away from Jaebeom’s hips and up his torso. 

Deepening his strokes, he uses his thumbs to gently press down on each of Jaebeom’s nipples, rubbing them in circles. His eyelids flutter and close in bliss, losing himself to the heavenly sensation of being filled up. 

“Look at me, hyung,” Youngjae says, sternly.

Soft, pretty moans continue to spill from Jaebeom’s lips as he stares at Youngjae through half-lidded eyes. 

Youngjae pulls Jaebeom by the waist to sit them both upright and kisses him, slow and passionate. He groans as he pulls himself out of the heavenly warmth, forcing Jaebeom on his hands and knees. His eyes trace the outline of his broad shoulders, moving down his back, now arched deliciously to place his ass on display. Youngjae licks his lips at the sight as he re-positions himself, entering Jaebeom once more with the older quietly gasping for air. Using his strong arms, he grabs Jaebeom by his shoulders to lift him back up, pressing their bodies together. Youngjae holds Jaebeom securely across his chest as he continues to thrust into him.

“You never make this much noise during sex, baby” Youngjae croons.

Jaebeom moans even louder and loses his mind the moment he registers ‘baby’ instead of the usual ‘hyung’. Youngjae stifles a grin as he catches a glimpse of Jaebeom’s dick twitching in excitement and props himself up by the knees.

“Youngjae-” Jaebeom mewls as he thrusts deep into him at a newfound angle.

Jaebeom repeatedly cries out in pleasure as Youngjae starts to pump his neglected cock with his fist, using a heavenly balance between tenderness and aggression. He knows he’s growing excessively loud, no longer able to hear the soft grunts spilling from Youngjae’s lips. All he can hear is his own voice, and he loves the sound of it. He’s having the time of his life getting dicked down.

“Babe, your neighbours,” Youngjae teasingly whispers into his ear.

“I don’t care,” he cries out, grabbing onto the younger’s arms to brace himself. 

“God, you make my head spin.” 

Jaebeom whimpers even louder as he tilts his head sideways to lean back onto Youngjae’s shoulder. The younger licks and sucks on his neck, ignoring the taste of sweat as he swirls his tongue across every inch of skin he can reach. 

“I’m gonna-“ he hoarsely whispers between moans.

He uses his fingers to guide his cock upright, shooting ribbons of cum all over his chest and stomach, with some landing onto the sheets. Youngjae follows, filling him up with a jolt of deliciously hot warmth. They’re both breathing heavily, their breath mingling with each other’s and Jaebeom relaxes his body, wincing at the sweat drenched between his back and Youngjae’s chest. The younger kisses his shoulder before slowly pulling himself out, groaning as it comes to contact with the cold air. 

Youngjae scoops up some of the cum from his chest with two fingers, bringing them up Jaebeom’s mouth once his panting comes to a stop and he’s regained most of his breath. Tracing his bottom lip, he smears some across the plump flesh before easing them into his mouth. Jaebeom sucks his fingers and moans around them, lightheaded at how lewd and unfamiliar it feels to taste himself. He grabs Youngjae’s wrists and continues to lick until there were no traces left. They collapse into the sheets, lazily bringing their bodies closer into a loose embrace.

+++++++ 

“... so who came up with the choreo for Gravity?”

“I had a bit of an input in it, hyung.”

“Looks like you had fun with that one backup dancer,” he sulkily mumbles.

Youngjae breaks out into a cackle as Jaebeom wails.

“Hyung! You’ve got to be kidding me.”

He doesn’t reply, and sticks out his bottom lip in a pout.

“Yah, how are you so cute when you’re sulking?” 

Jaebeom buries his face in the sheets and prepares to roll himself into another burrito before he’s stopped by a strong grip on his shoulder. Youngjae pulls him closer to his chest and Jaebeom drapes his arms over his neck.

“Who do you think Gravity is about? Or any other songs of mine, for that matter?” he murmurs, brushing his fingers through his baby hairs on his forehead.

He smiles into his neck and nuzzles even closer into the younger’s warmth, tightening his grip around his neck. Satisfied with his response, Youngjae decides to continue.

“I only think of you when I’m on stage… you’re the only reason why I’m there in the first place.”

Jaebeom lifts his head up slightly before he starts to press tiny, loving kisses onto Youngjae’s neck. He rubs small circles into the nape of Jaebeom’s neck until he eventually pries him off his shoulder. He can’t stop smiling at Jaebeom’s whines in protest from the lack of skin contact. Leaning in to press his forehead against Jaebeom’s, his eyes close as he lowers his voice into a whisper.

“Everything I do is for you, Jaebeom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jb gay pass it on

**Author's Note:**

> NOT that it has anything to do with the (little to no) plot in this fic but this is an AU where Youngjae is a budding soloist and Jaebeom is a renowned producer from two different companies. They're childhood sweethearts (but to the public they're hella bros LMAO). GOT7 also doesn't exist here but i'm sure they're living their best lives.
> 
> I've edited some of the previous chapters so that it fits the au better (i think i planned jb to also be an idol initially). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic <3 comments and kudos are much appreciated!!


End file.
